1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novelty generically known as a xe2x80x9cwind indicator,xe2x80x9d a device that is more commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cgarden spinner.xe2x80x9d
2. Brief Description of Selected Examples from the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various examples of wind indicators. Some are entirely utilitarian and lack substantially any ornamental features. Others are designed to include one or more distinguishing ornamental features.
As for wind indicators that lack substantially any ornamental features, the common windsock that is found at most (if not all) airports to indicate the direction in which the wind is blowing is one example. While windsocks provide an excellent indication of wind direction, they offer nothing from an ornamental standpoint.
Other wind indicators, while also functional, are designed with a more decorative platform in mind. Examples of wind indicators of this type include weather vanes, such as the type commonly disposed on barns and farm structures.
A recent trend suggests that decorative wind indicators are becoming increasingly popular as lawn or garden ornaments. In response to this demand, several manufacturers are now designing and producing a variety of wind indicators for public consumption.
One example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,747 (xe2x80x9cthe ""747 patentxe2x80x9d). In this example, the wind indicator includes a pivot doll 9 that permits the device to rotate about a ground stake 2. The device also includes a rigid piece 22 over which a hollow rod 70 is positioned. The hollow rod 70, which slides over the rigid piece 22, has disk type structures 24, 25 attached at either end. The disks support wind catching tails 23, which rotate about the rigid piece 22.
The wind indicator described and illustrated in this patent suffers from several disadvantages, most of which are the direct result of utilizing a hollow rod 70 and disk shaped structures 24, 25 to carry the wind catching tails 23. Some of the disadvantages are listed below.
One disadvantage is that the hollow rod 70 provides a significantly long interior surface in contact with the rigid piece 22. As a result, there is a significant amount of friction between the two elements. Therefore, a respectable wind is needed to overcome the frictional forces between the two structures before the wind catching tails 23 begin to spin about the rigid piece 22.
In addition, the hollow tube 70 may become fouled with pollen, dirt, and other materials when the wind indicator is left outside for extended periods of time. If materials build up between the hollow tube 70 and the rigid piece 22, these materials further inhibit rotational movement of the wind catching tails 23.
Another disadvantage with the wind indicator described in the ""747 patent concerns the pivot doll 9. In the embodiment illustrated in FIGS. 4 and 5, the ground stake 2 inserts directly into the pivot doll 9. Therefore, the wind indicator may be easily separated from the ground stake 2 under moderately windy conditions.
In addition, the hollow rod 70 and disks 24, 25 are retained on the rigid piece 22 by a cap 71, which is fitted onto the end of the rigid piece. The end cap 71, however, may be easily dislodged in a stiff wind, which could result in disassembly of the wind indicator.
Each of these disadvantages, among others, are not addressed by the prior art and cry out for a solution.
Therefore, it is one aspect of the present invention to provide a wind indicator that is improved over wind indicators found in the prior art.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a spindle that has minimal contact with the spindle axis to facilitate rotation of the spindle thereon. The spindle design also minimizes fouling at the contact points with the supporting spindle axis.
One further aspect of the present invention is to provide a spindle having two hubs, the hubs being connected to one another by one or more connector elements. The connector elements are disposed a predetermined distance from the spindle axis.
Still another aspect of the present invention lies in the provision of an acorn hub with gripping elements to securely, yet removably, retain the spindle on the spindle axis.
One additional aspect of the present invention is the provision of a pivot that includes a retaining collar. In operation, together with a retaining collar disposed on the ground stake, the two collars interfere with one another to securely hold the body of the wind indicator to the ground stake.
Another aspect of the present invention is the provision of one or more sound-generating devices on the rotating spindle to scare away small animals, such as rodents, from the area in which the wind indicator has been placed.
In furtherance of these aspects, the present invention provides for a wind indicator that includes a body with a frame having a spindle axis. A web is disposed on at least a portion of the frame. A pivot is connected to the frame. The pivot permits the body to rotate about a pivot axis. A spindle is disposed on the spindle axis and is rotatable about the spindle axis. The spindle includes a first hub with a first hub central body portion and at least one first vane support receiving element extending outwardly therefrom. The spindle also includes a second hub with a second hub central body portion and at least one second vane support receiving element extending outwardly therefrom. At least one element connects the first hub to the second hub to maintain the first and second hubs in positional relation with respect to one another. The at least one element is offset from the spindle axis by a predetermined distance. At least one vane extends between the first and second vane support receiving elements. The vane is capable of capturing air movement and translating it into rotational movement of the spindle.
Other aspect of the present invention will become apparent from the description that follows and the drawings associated therewith.